Forward Into Darkness
by Wersa12345
Summary: Eleanor and Lilly are two normal girls living in a normal town. Nick is a normal boy with the usual aspirations. Or is he? Rated T because I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I'm Wersa12345 and this is my second story that I am writing on here! I hope you like it and please review! No hate. Also, I don't own any of the characters except those of my invention(Currently Eleanor, Lilly, and Nick.)**

"Come on, Lilly!" Eleanor pulled her sister down the street. The pair of girls threaded their way through crowds and past short, dirty brick building, until they reached it. The tallest structure in this section of the city. Its tall spires towered over them, the dark gates seemed to be dominant over the wooden doors that surrounded it, and the main house was just...just perfect! Eleanor and her sister often talked about what it would be like to live in a house that size.

Lilly stopped beside Eleanor and gazed up at the building, panting slightly. Her face was red with excitement and exhaustion, "Wow. I can't believe that we've never come this close to the front gate."

"That's because the owner's _always_ home. But not today. He left on business yesterday." Eleanor explained.

"How do you know?" Lilly asked the older girl, her eyes questioning.

"I'll never tell." Eleanor said simply, before looking back at the house. Her skirts whipped in the wind, but this wasn't a time for being decent.

"Can I help you?" An irritated voice asked from behind them. The girls whirled around. A tall boy, with dark hair and eyes stood behind them, glaring at the sisters, "I asked you a question." He looked at Eleanor and she flinched.

It was Lilly who saved Eleanor from utter humiliation, "We were just...uh, leaving." She said quickly, then she pulled Eleanor back into the crowds of people bustling about.

After they got home, Lilly cornered Eleanor in the kitchen, "Well? Who was that?"

"How should I know?" Eleanor look

"Well, obviously you knew him." Lilly sat up on the counter, "I mean, seriously, you _always_ know _exactly_ what to say, except then. So spill."

Eleanor sighed, "Alright. It's not that I know him. He looked...familiar, that's all. Now stop pestering me and help me start dinner." Lilly muttered something under her breath but jumped down and got to work.

The next day, Lilly was in town shopping, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw the boy from yesterday standing behind her. The girl stepped back involuntarily and tripped over an old woman. She landed on her bottom in the middle of the road.

The boy held out his hand, a look of annoyance on his face. Lilly took his hand and he pulled her up, "Lilly. How nice to see you again."

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He laughed bitterly, "Oh please. I know everything about you and your sister. Walk with me?"

Lilly sighed, but followed him down the road. They wound through the streets and finally ended up in front of the house. He rapped his knuckles twice on the gate and it swung open. He led her inside, through the large doors, and into a dark room.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"Name's Nick, love. As for what you're here for…well, let's just say...dinner." She turned to look at him, but the darkness cast shadows over his face.

Lilly felt herself being lifted into the air and thrown back. She hit a wall and sagged towards the floor, but Nick held her up against the cold stone.

The last thing she felt was pain as his fangs pierced her neck.

**So! Sorry it's kind of short, I'm busy but had to get it out before I forgot. Please review so I can continue it and leave suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is my second chapter...yeah, it's kind of obvious what happened to Lilly and what Nick is. So this Chapter is mostly about Eleanor. So currently my characters are Lilly, Eleanor, Nick, and now Jeremy and Vanessa.**

Eleanor had decided to look for her sister about three hours after Lilly had left. It never took her this long to shop. Seriously. So where was she? Eleanor walked out into the street and looked around. She didn't see much.

And then it clicked. Where would Lilly go? The house. Of course. Eleanor walked quickly that way, but froze when she saw what was going on. The police were gathered outside the house and one had just come out, with a body in his arms. Eleanor walked closer to see who it was.

She gasped. It was Lilly. Good, kind, gentle Lilly. Dead.

"Shame, isn't it?" Eleanor stiffened as the boy came up beside her.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, her hands balling up into fists.

"Ah, little Eleanor, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I wanted." He taunted her.

"Who are you?" Eleanor turned and looked at him. His black hair was perfectly groomed and his eyes were hidden by a shadow.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, seemingly bored.

"Yes, I do. And I want to know how I know you, and what you had to do with my sister's death." Eleanor hissed heatedly, her green eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it? And why do you think you know me?" He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"I do know you. Don't pretend that you don't know me. And I also know that you had something to do with it, because you happen to live in that house and that's where her body was found."

"Eleanor, sweetie. How could you possibly know I live there?"

"I've been watching that house for ages. I know you live there, I know that you sneak out at night, I know that you bring girls home without your father's knowledge, and I know that Lilly always wanted to go inside, so when- if- you offered her the chance, she'd take it." Eleanor glared at him.

The boy sighed, "You're right. I do live there. I do sneak out. Yes, I bring girls over. And, no, my father doesn't know about it." He turned and started to walk away, "By the way, love, my name's Nick."

Eleanor glared at his retreating back. That boy was a nuisance. She turned back towards the house, just as one of the police officers walked up to her, "Excuse me, miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a crime scene, and unless you're directly related to this girl, then you can't be here."

"I'm her sister." Eleanor explained quickly, "Eleanor Herald? Our parents are Vanessa and Jeremy Herald?"

"Oh. Right. Alright." He walked away quickly. Eleanor sighed. No one respected her family. Just because of one blunder her father had made years ago. Eleanor started back towards her house, but didn't get very far before she found her parents.

"Eleanor? Do you know where Lilly is? We couldn't find her around the house." her father said.

"Yeah, I know where she is." Eleanor jabbed a thumb behind her, towards the police.

"Ellie? What are you saying?" her mother whispered.

"She's dead." Eleanor said calmly.

Her mother and father took off running towards the mob that was already gathering.

That night, Eleanor and her family were in the sitting room, gathered around a fire, "Oh, Eleanor. Some good news for you." Eleanor looked up at her mother, "A young man came around today asking for you. When we told him you weren't home, he...well, he asked your father if he could-" It was then that Mrs. Herald burst into tears. She buried her face in her dress, blushing furiously.

"He wanted to marry me, didn't he?" Eleanor whispered. Damn him.

"Yes." Her father said.

"Damn it. What the hell was he thinking?" Eleanor hissed.

"Young lady! I will not have you talking like that in this house." Mr. Harold said angrily.

"Sorry." Eleanor muttered, "Um, Father...what was his name?" She asked, even though she knew.

"He said his name was-" her father started, but her mother cut him off.

"His name is Nick, dear."

Eleanor's face went pale. No. This could not be happening, "You told him yes." she whispered accusingly. Her father nodded and Eleanor gasped. She stood and walked quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She ran up the stairs, and made it into her room before the tears started to fall.

**Drama! Yay! So, did you like it? Please review, leave suggestions, I don't know what should happen next. Once again, please no hate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! I'm going to try this out but I might take it away later...so yeah. Also, Nick+Eleanor=...something?**

The next morning, Eleanor lay on her bed. Her face was red from crying all night and the pillow was soaked. She sighed and sat up. What was she going to do? It wasn't in her power to stop the marriage.

Then she realized just how mad she was at Nick. They had literally just met and now he wanted to marry her? Eleanor quickly changed into some fresh clothes and stormed out of the house. If he wanted a war, he could have one.

Eleanor walked quickly down the road, her breath coming in ragged gasps, due to the combination of her sadness over Lilly, her anger at Nick, and her lack of sleep.

"Going somewhere, Eleanor?" The girl whirled around. There he was. Nick. Looking all calm and...just irritating.

She walked up to him before saying, "What the hell is wrong with you, Nick?" Her voice was low, so that people couldn't hear a girl using that kind of language.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Eleanor? Any other girl would have been happy to marry me. Why not you?" He grabbed her wrist, "Listen to me. Whatever you think I had to do with your sister's death, you're wrong."

"Then why do I not believe you when you say that?"

"Maybe it's because you can't ever see anything good about anyone." he looked her in the eye, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have never seen anything good in me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's nothing good about you to see. And as far as I'm concerned, there never will be." she glared at him.

Nick let go of her wrist, "You know, maybe if you get over the fact that Lilly's body was found in my house and just listen to me, you could understand me when I say I didn't kill her and I had nothing to do with her death."

Eleanor stepped away from him. Before she herself knew what she was doing, her hand was whistling through the air towards his face.

She blinked when she realized there had been no contact. His hand was wrapped once again around her wrist, "Eleanor. Really? Is this how you're supposed to act?" Nick smirked at her. And then she saw them.

His eyes. Eleanor stumbled backwards and tripped. He caught her before she hit the pavement, but Eleanor flinched when he looked at her. There they were. Burning red, "What the hell are you?" And then everything went black.

Bright sunlight was streaming in the windows when Eleanor's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding. She was in an unfamiliar room. Eleanor sat up, panicked. Where was she? What was going on? The room spun around her. She flopped back down on the pillows, still confused and upset, but not well enough to do anything about it.

Eleanor drifted in and out of sleep. When she finally came back around, it was dark outside. The curtains were drawn over the windows. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. Everything stayed where it was. Nothing spun. Eleanor cautiously took a step forward. Then another. Until she reached a tall, gold framed mirror in the corner. And gasped.

Her hair was its normal coppery shade and her eyes were still green, but something was different. Eleanor turned to the side. She was skinnier- but that was probably due to her sadness and anger- and much paler. The girl did a quick spin and then realized what wasn't right. Her dress was wrong.

She had left the house that morning in a green dress that matched her eyes. Now it was close to the same color, but not quite. And that's not including the different styling. Eleanor glared at her reflection.

It wasn't the dress itself that bothered her. It was just the fact that someone had put her in it while she was unconscious. And she could guess who.

"You should be sleeping, you know."

"So should you." Eleanor turned and looked at him.

"But as you've already guessed, I'm not like you." Nick walked over to her, "You're the one who needs to sleep."

"And you're the one who needs to go crawl in a hole and die." She glared at him.

"Why do you hate me? Give me one good reason."

"You lied to me."

"Oh?"Nick looked up at her.

"You lied about Lilly. You said I didn't know you, when I did." she sat down on the bed, "But you know what? I don't really care anymore."

He paused. Eleanor looked at him until he said, "Don't care about what? You know exactly what I've done."

"You were right."

"I was right?"

"There is some decency in you." Eleanor said matter-of-factly.

"Like?"

"How dumb are you? I am referring to the fact that you could have killed me, or done any number of vile, evil things to me and you didn't!" She was getting angry now, her hands in fists.

"Eleanor," He grabbed her hands and held them in his, "I would never hurt you. That's why I want you to marry me. I want to protect you. There are people out there who want to hurt or kill you. I don't want that to happen. Not to you."

Eleanor sighed. She had to admit, he knew how to talk to women, "Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

Eleanor squeezed his hand, "I think I can get used to you. Just give it a couple months."

"You can have as long as you want. I'll always be here, waiting for you."

"Now take me home." She grinned and he returned the smile in an instant.

**OMG. What do you want to happen next? Review and tell me! I'm trying to post a chapter everyday. Also. What would their ship name be? Elick? Nileanor? Vuman?(Vampire-human?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. People. Please vote on whether they are Elick or Nileanor. Also. YES, they are engaged. NO, she doesn't love him...yet. YES, she might in the future.**

Something was different in Eleanor a week later. She still missed Lilly, but there was something new in her life now. Maybe it was just for now, but she needed all the good she could get. This was her life. And she was going to decide whether she should wallow in despair or rise above it all and get on with it.

Only thing was, her parents were getting suspicious. They stared at her whenever she floated down a hallway, a smile plastered on her face.

She was standing on her balcony when she saw him. Nick was standing on the lawn, watching her. Eleanor waved at him quickly and vanished into her room, blushing furiously. She changed quickly into some decent clothes and rushed down the stairs.

"Eleanor, where are you going?" her mother asked as she ran past.

"To see Nick!" Eleanor burst out the doors. She turned and walked up to him like a proper young lady would.

He took her hands when she got close enough, "Hi. Are you doing alright with...everything?"

Eleanor nodded, her curls bobbing up and down.

"Good. Come with me." He pulled her away from her house and out onto the street.

After they had walked several blocks, Eleanor's curiosity got the best of her, "Where are we going?"

Nick sighed, "Okay, don't get mad. We're going to my house because my father wants to meet you."

Eleanor gasped, "Oh."

"Elli? You alright? I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He paused and then said, "I honestly think he wants to meet you. That's it."

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Yeah. I can do this." She kept walking, Nick right beside her, "You remember when I told you I might need a few months to get used to you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm reconsidering that. Give it another week or so." Eleanor said.

"I told you, as long as you want. I can give you decades if you need them." Nick grinned at her.

"So. Since this is clearly heart to heart time...you never did tell me what you were." She glanced at him.

The smile vanished, "Elleanor. I don't think you want to know that."

"The hell I don't, Nick."

"Please don't say that."

"Then tell me." Eleanor stopped walking, "Nick, you know that I don't like being lied to. And not telling me anything is the same as not telling the truth. I'll find out anyway, I just want you to tell me so I won't have to hurt you."

"You can't," Nick said quietly, "Remember the day you tried to slap me? And how I stopped you? I wasn't doing that to protect myself. I was making sure you didn't get hurt." He took her hand and held it to his cheek, "Do you feel that?"

"It's like ice." Eleanor whispered.

"I only stopped you to make sure you didn't break your wrist or something. A normal human wouldn't have been able to stop you."

"Tell me what you are, Nick."

"Elli, you do not want to find out anything about me. So stop looking." He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you understand? I don't care what you are. The only reason I am standing here, right now, is because of you. Maybe you don't get it because you're not human, but I do not care what you are because I have feelings for you." Eleanor paused, but before she could continue, Nick cut her off.

"Elli. Knowing this part of the truth will only hurt you. You don't know what I can do."

"How are you not hearing me when I say that I do not care what the hell you are? It doesn't matter to me, Nick, because I love you." Eleanor glared at him.

Nick closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked at her, "Come on. We're already late."

They continued walking down the road until they got to Nick's house. When they got there, Nick held the door open for Eleanor and then he lead her down a hallway to a door. He knocked and a quiet voice said, "Come in."

Nick opened the door and Eleanor walked in. He stood right behind her as the man behind the desk looked up.

"Ah. Nicholas. Then that makes you Eleanor." He stood and walked over to them, "My son has been quite insistent that I meet you."

Eleanor shifted uncomfortably. His gaze was steady, but there was something in his eyes that scared her.

"I apologize that I cannot stay and chat. I must be going." He turned and opened the door, "I'm sure that Nicholas can show you the way out."

When he was gone, Eleanor looked at Nick, "Sorry about that. He doesn't take too kindly to...strangers." he explained.

"'Doesn't take too kindly.'? He practically said that I was welcome to leave anytime I wanted, as in, now." she said.

"Yeah, um...I should have warned you."

"Damn right you should-" Eleanor hissed

"Let's get you home." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house and back onto the road.

"You know what, Nick? I can get home on my own, thank you." She yanked her hand out of his and stormed down the street.

**No, there is not someone else waiting in the wings to take Nick's place for Elli. She's just a little upset with his father and she's taking that anger out on him(yeah, who said life was fair.) Please review and follow and favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. I have been posting a lot of Chapters today. Elick or Nileanor?**

It had been three weeks wince Eleanor had seen Nick. It was taking its toll on her. She no longer floated around the house or smiled at anyone. If he had just said something about his father…

"Eleanor." Her father's voice snapped Elli out of her trance-like state. She turned and looked at him, "Eleanor, there's someone here for you. He insists."

Eleanor's face paled. There was only one person it could be. She nodded and stood up. The girl walked down into the sitting room. When she opened the door, he turned around.

"Elli?" He walked quickly to her and took her in his arms, "I am so sorry. I promise I didn't know he would say that. You have to understand that he isn't ever like that around me." He let go of her when he realized that Eleanor had stiffened in his arms.

"Nick," She put a hand on his cheek, "It's okay. I understand. But if you ever do anything like that to me again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Nick nodded and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house.

Once they were at his house he turned to her, "Okay. That was a lie. I don't have anything to show you, I just needed to get you away from your parents. I actually have something to tell you."

Eleanor looked at him, "What?"

"You said you didn't care about what I am. And I thought about it for a while and I realized that the only way to make sure that I never have to hide anything from you again is to tell you the truth. Which, I know I should have done earlier, but I wasn't sure how to...navigate those waters, if you will." Nick closed his eyes.

"Nick?" Eleanor said quietly.

"Eleanor, the way I act around you, the way I speak. You know I'm not from here."

"Yes."

"My father isn't my father. We came here from France after he adopted me."

"How long ago was that?"

"A hundred and ten years ago. I lived in France for two hundred and sixty years before that. And before he found me, he lived in Russia for over a thousand years."

"What are you, Nick?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Eleanor, I am a vampire. But that doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you, Elli. You are the only person I love. And I will love you for the rest of my existence."

Eleanor nodded, "I can't say I saw that coming. But I knew that something about you wasn't human."

"When did you first realize it?"

"The first time I saw your eyes. The day I tried to slap you." She took his hands in hers.

"Elli, say it. I know it, you know it, so just say it."

"I...I love you, Nick. Always."

"Now about that wedding…" He smiled at her.

"Eleanor, sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You don't have to marry him if you don't want to."

"Mother. Father. This is my choice. I want to marry Nick." Eleanor sighed and smoothed the folds of her dress. The white silk floated around her legs and brushed the floor. Her coppery hair was piled high on her head, woven with white roses.

"Because of his money?"

"What? No! I love him." Eleanor said hurriedly.

"Because you want to help your family?"

"What the heck! Why the interrogation? I honestly do love him!" Eleanor glared at her father, "And excuse me for saying this, but even if I did want to help my family, how would this be the way to do it? Have you heard anything about what his family's done?"

"Do you want to look good, marrying the richest bachelor in town?"

"Second richest- his dad's single- and no, I do not just want to look good!"

Nick set Eleanor down inside his house, "There you go, lovely." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Can you believe that we've only known each other for a month?"

"I feel like I've known you for years." He wrapped an arm around her waist, "Before we start another conversation, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"If you want to stay with me forever, your only option is to...well, become a vampire like me." Nick flicked a piece of her hair back.

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, "You want me to become like you."

"Essentially...yes."

"How?"

"Vampires are venomous. Our venom- if it remains in a human's body- will turn them into a vampire." He looked her in the eye, "But it's painful. That's the only thing I remember about being human. The pain. The rest was so long ago, it's all a blurry mess."

Eleanor nodded, "But if I did choose to...become a vampire...what would we do? Where would we go? People here would get suspicious if I just suddenly became immortal."

"We'd have to leave. For years. Until there is no one left here to remember us." Nick grabbed her hand, "But we would come back. Eventually."

"Right. Eventually. After every person I know right now- except you and your father- is dead. When do we start?" Eleanor looked up at him, a gleam in her green eyes.

"Now." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck. And then, searing pain. His fangs pierced her neck as the world went black.

**So, you like? Please review and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is super sudden and all, but I am changing this to first person. It's the only way it'll work with the way I'm gonna go with this.**

Eleanor POV

Fire. Burning. The flames licking my heart, my body. There is nothing except the fire. Darkness. I am burning. When he had said pain, I did not imagine this. This is beyond pain. This could accurately be called- no. I can't think like that.

_Why not?_ There it is. The little voice inside me._ You're a vampire, Eleanor. Do what you have to do. Survive._ What? Survive what? _One day, someone will kill you. It always happens._

No. I won't let that happen. No one is going to kill me.

_WorrypainworrysorryEleanorIloveyouworrypainworry_

Someone is worried about me. I can hear it. Not a voice.

_WorrypainworrylovesorryElliworrypainworryhurtyou'llbeok._

Nick.

I want to tell him to stop worrying, tell him that I will be fine, but I can't.

_Worryhelplessworrypainloveworrysorryhelpesshurtworrypain_

How do I know this?

Does he know what I can do?

How could he?

_Elli._

His worry ceases.

The pain is gone.

"Elli?" This time he says it out loud, "Elli, are you alright?"

I want to tell him yes.

Why can't I?

My mouth opens, but no sound comes out.

_Oh gosh. What did I do? Why can't she speak? What have I done to her? What's wrong with me?_

"Nick?" my voice rings, clear as a bell. The worry is gone. He is happy.

"Eleanor? Are you okay, sweetie?" He grabs my hand, his voice anxious.

I slowly sit up. He stands beside me, my hand in his, "I think so." No confusion. You mustn't sound confused. It will set him off again.

Nick helps me to my feet. I look at him and gasp. What I used to see as beautiful...it is perfect now that I can see it clearly. His diamond skin. His flawless smile.

"Elli?"

"I'm fine." He pulls me to the other side of the room and stands me in front of a mirror.

The creature standing in front of me cannot be me. She is too beautiful to be me. Her hair is the same color as before, but it falls in a way that suggests I am a princess. My skin in the same as Nick's. We are one. And then I see it.

The eyes.

My eyes.

Red. Burning red. Taking me from beautiful queen to monster of the night.

_Beautifullovelymineperfectflawlessmine_

I am a vampire.

_Myprincessperfectflawlessbeautifulminelove_

"Eleanor." His voice snaps me to the present, "What are you hearing?"

_Hunterpreykillbloodlivesurvive_

"I hear you. But not just your voice. Almost as if I can hear your thoughts. Is that possible?" I Look up at him.

_Queenwonderfuloneofakindisthatpossiblehowmine_

"I've never heard of it. I have friends we could ask." He wraps his arms around my waist, "But you need to feed."

There it is again. The burning in my throat. Pain.

"How?" the word comes out in a gasp. No. Do not worry him.

_I'll show you._

I look at Nick. I heard him.

_Come with me._

I take his hand and he leads me downstairs, "Stay here."

And I do.

Until he comes back followed by two humans.

I can hear it. Their blood.

And their thoughts.

_Fearhelpsomeonepleasewhat'sgoingon_

_Deathmurderkillersrunnocan't_

Before I am aware of what I am doing, I am beside one of them. Her hair is golden-blond and her eyes are blue. That doesn't stop me.

Urged by my instincts, I bite down on her neck. The blood flows freely. All I can think about is her blood. Feed on her blood. Don't stop.

_Fearhelpkillerswhatarethey_

The second girl's thoughts bring me back. But not before I have killed her companion.

_Don't._

I look at Nick.

_Don't feel sorry for them. It's the natural order of things. Deer eats grass. Human eats deer. Vampire eats human. It's who you are_.

My hand is on his neck. I pull myself closer.

_Not now Elli. The other one is still here._

But I don't care.

Until he pulls me off him. Leaving me with a kiss. He walks to the other girl. She doesn't have the chance to scream before he kills her.

I'm on my feet, at his side. His hand is on my back, mouth on my throat. And then I'm in his arms.

The second he gets us back to the room, I'm on my feet.

_Eleanor. _I freeze_. Eleanor, where are you?_

"Nick." I say.

_Eleanor? We're here to see you._

My parents.

"Nick. We have to go."

He pauses, "We have to run." I take his hand. We run, like the wind, out the back door, across the lawn and into the forest.

I don't know how long we've been running. But now, we are at the ocean. A vast expanse of blue.

My eyes go to Nick. He has a blank expression on his face, but I hear it in his thoughts.

_The only way to make sure that they never find us is to cross._

I nod. He jumps and I follow. And then we swim.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"You understand what you need to do?"

"Yes, my princess." The assassin kneels before me.

"I want him brought here.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go." He stands and vanishes from the throne room. I sit in the tall golden throne, my velvet gown brushing the floor.

"My lady."

"Cardahn."

"You know the boy could kill him."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"You know they will."

"The boy has no choice. His options are to come here, kill him, or run. But running is only a temporary escape."

"He is aware of that, I am sure."

"Yes."

"You are sure he will kill that repulsive...thing?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"Very well."

Finally. I am alone. I jump from the building and disappear into the forest. It is time to claim what is mine.

**Elli's a vampire. The Unknown POV will be revealed in an upcoming chapter. YAY! Please Review and Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK! Hi People! It's kind of obvious that Unknown POV is a vampire.**

**Eleanor POV**

I never want to see water again after Nick pulls me, dripping wet, out of the ocean. I flip out my hair, "You think this stuff will freeze to us if we run?"

We both need fresh clothes. But where are we going to get them?

I blink. Nick has vanished. He's back a minute later, two bundles of clothes in his arms.

"I would ask where you got these, but I don't really care right now."

He grins at me.

After we've both changed, we take off running. I try to stay behind him, but I am faster.

Finally we stop.

"Do you know where we are?"

Look.

He points to a sign. The only word that actually means anything to me is Alaska, "We're in Alaska?"

"Not technically."

I grin at him and run again. I can hear him following me, but I don't stop. That is, until the smell hits me. I wrinkle my nose, "What is that?"

"That would be my friends." Nick explains.

"What's with the smell?"

"They feed on animals rather than people."

"Ew!"

"I agree with that. I tried it for a while when I lived with them, but now…" He doesn't need to say it. After drinking human blood for so long, it would suck to switch to eating animals.

"Nicholas?" My head snaps around. A blond vampire stands in front of us.

Who is she? Did he turn her?

"Tanya. Elli, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Eleanor." he explains quickly.

"Hello, Eleanor." That's when I see her eyes. They aren't red. They are gold. That's what marks her as a vampire who feeds on animals, I assume.

"Um. Hi."

"Why are you here, Nicholas?"

"We need to talk to Eleazar."

"About?"

"Eleanor." Nick says, without any further explanation.

Except to me.

_Don't tell her anything more than I tell you. I don't fully trust her. She's hiding something._

"Tanya? Why are you- oh. Nicholas."

"Carmen."

"Who's the girl?"

"This is Eleanor." Nick puts his hand on my back, protecting me.

_Don't trust any of them. Something is wrong. I don't know what, but there is something._

"I can guess why you're here, Nicholas. You just created her and you want to know if she can do something." The vampire called Carmen said calmly.

"Correction. I want to know exactly what it is she does." Nick says briefly.

_What does he mean? She can do something? What?_

_Why won't he tell us anything? I want to know about her._

_Elli. I know you can hear them. Don't let them know anything._

_Damn it, Carmen. I'm coming out to get you._

I flinch slightly as the new voice goes through my head.

Nick stiffens beside me.

_Don't say anything to him. Let me talk._

Him?

I hear the newcomer before I see him.

A black haired vampire joins the two standing in front of us. His eyes land first on me, and then shift to Nick.

"Nicholas. What a joy to have you back with us." Nick inclines his head slightly, "I can only assume that you want me to tell you what your mate does."

_What are you, newborn? Mind powers? Confusing._

Something inside me snaps. I am sick of being treated like an experiment, "I can hear you. And I'd rather you stop referring to me as 'She'. I have a bloody name."

Nick closes his eyes. Oops.

"A mind reader. Fascinating." I glare at him, "Eleanor. You heard me before I left the house to come find Carmen."

"Yes."

"Most interesting."

Nick opens his eyes again, "Eleanor. We have to be somewhere." I nod and take his hand. Before we leave, I look at each of the others in turn. And then we're gone.

**Unknown POV**

"Found you." I mutter under my breath. He is nearby. I can smell him. This has been my life's work for hundreds of years, since he last left me. My Nicholas.

Who is the other vampire with him?

_Why can't I ever catch him alone? No matter. It isn't that hard to kill vampires if you've been around for a thousand years. They all have their weaknesses._

Wait. Where did his scent go?Gone! No. This cannot be happening.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Wait. I know that voice.

"Nicholas?"

"Sophia. Why are you following us?"

"I only ever follow you, Nicholas."

"Nick?" Her voice rings. A girl? "Who's this? And why is she planning to kill me?"

"Sophia. Is that true? Do you want to kill Eleanor?"

Finally. A name, "Yes. Because you're supposed to be mine, Nicholas!"

**OK. So now it's obvious why Sophia is obsessed with him. Not really.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, as you probably already know, I have decided(based on a review) that I will not drop this story. Thank you, tira123.**

**As always, I only own Sophia, Eleanor, and Nick.**

****Warning- This chapter contains mentions of some sexual content. You have been warned.****

**Eleanor POV**

What the hell is going on here? Who's this Sophia supposed to be? And what does she mean, "You're supposed to be mine."? Does Nick know her?

_Thief! She stole my Nicholas from me!_

Wait, what? How does she know-

"Sophia. Back off." Nick cautions, "She's younger than she seems."

_I'm going to kill her, this so called Eleanor. She stole my lover and I'm going to make her pay._

"Sophia, I'm warning you. Don't make this worse."

"You can't stop me, Nicholas."

At that comment, I finally turn to look at her. Her hair is long, black as onyx. Her eyes are the same, with the slightest accent of red. She's as pale as Nick and I. And older. I can see that in the way she holds herself, without fear. This comes from centuries of being more powerful than your prey, I can guess that much.

_She's so calm. How is this possible? No vampire is ever that calm._

What's that supposed to mean?

"Don't try this, Sophia."

"Try to stop me and I will kill you, Nicholas."

At that, I snapped. No one threatened Nick. In a flash I stood in front of Sophia, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Who are _you_ and what are you doing here?" Sophia shot back angrily.

Nick sighed, "Sophia, this is Eleanor. Elli, this is Sophia."

"Do I care?" Sophia asked tiredly.

"You should, considering that I married her." Nick growled under his breath. Sophia's gaze locked onto his.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" I demand angrily.

Sophia's hand flashed out, but I ducked lazily, having seen that in her head, "Well, honestly, you little brat? I think he's playing another one of his little games. He said he loved only me."

I turned on Nick, "What is she saying?"

"Eleanor, relax. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"I am_ not_ letting you get away with this that easily. Explain it to me _now_, or I swear I will kill you." I snarled. My vision had turned crimson at the edges. Why was he trying to dodge the question?

"He won't tell you."

"What is that supposed to mean, _Sophia_?" Nick demanded.

"I'm trying to tell her that even though she thinks you'll tell her everything, I was still your first, and I will be the last. I swear it." Sophia snarled.

I turned to her. She had that look in her eye, the look that said she was slightly, if not completely, crazy, "Sophia, I don't want to kill you."

Nick stood glowering at her, "Sophia, leave, _now_."

"No. And, little newborn, you can't kill me. You can try, but in the end, you'll be the dead one, and I will be laughing."

"Not if you have no head!" I snarled and grabbed her arm, yanking her past me. She stumbled slightly, but stood quickly and snatched at my face. A ducked and reached past her, my fist hitting her hard in the face. Sophia growled and twisted my wrist around, but I pulled away before she could do any damage. My arm flew out and caught on her shoulder, sending her flying back.

**Unknown POV**

If anyone looked across Earlington Square right now, all they would see was the large, Victorian mansion. They wouldn't see the trio inside, or the pair of guards hidden in the shadows. But I see them.

I see them just fine.

I've always seen the world as a mass of gray, with the rare fleck of black here or there. But now I see the true colors of the universe, and the creatures that reside here. Reds and browns and whites entwined with the dull gray of humanity.

On the edges of the forest, one of the guards shifts slightly. My eyes snap to him. Instantly I begin to run through everything I know about him. His name is Kaleb Anderson. He lives in the guest house, along with his wife and newborn child.

His companion is Eric Kialson, the village loner. Also the head gardener for the Vralin family. Lives alone.

From my perch on a rooftop, I leap down and land silently in the woods behind them.

Time to do what I came here to do.

**So. I'm not dropping this after all. My new bestie is xMiaCarax. A few questions for those of you who want to have a chapter dedicated to them/really want to review.**

**I need a name for the Unknown POV.**

**What should happen between Sophia, Nick, and Eleanor?**

**Should I bring the shapeshifters/wolves into this?**

**And finally, where should Nileanor go next on their epic adventure?(That's Nick and Eleanor if ya don't know.)**

**And should I stay in First Person? It's super strange for me because I'm writing my "book" in third person and this in first...let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hio! I finally have a website for my writing, the link is on my page! Please visit! And review! and keep reading! I always appreciate it. And I am going to go back to third person, sorry if you alls 3ed the first.**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been busy with school and my book. Which, you should most definitely check out. Link on my website. .com**

Eleanor stood on the edge of a cliff, the setting sun flaming behind her. Sophia was crouched under a tree, ready to pounce. Nick stood between them, trying to stop the fight, "Eleanor, don't do this."

Eleanor snarled under her breath, "Don't tell me what to do. I can think for myself, thank you."

Sophia stood, her skin glinting in the light. She just watched Eleanor, which was by far scarier than her actually attacking.

"Sophia, listen to me. Fighting isn't the only way to resolve this."

"Haven't I made my opinion on this clear, Nicholas? You're mine and that's all that matters. This little bitch doesn't deserve you." She continued to watch Eleanor.

"Are you calling my wife a bitch?" He asked quietly, bright eyes glinting.

"Yes, I think I am."

Eleanor snarled, "Don't you dare.I should kill you right now."

"Try it." Sophia challenged. She lunged at Eleanor, fingers curved into talons. Elli sidestepped, but Sophia's hand caught her arm, "You aren't getting away that easily."

With that, the two females began a wild dance. One would attack and the other would move just in time. Neither could gain the upper hand.

This went on for a while. Nick was standing helplessly to the side, looking for some way to help, but not seeing one.

Finally, Eleanor grabbed Sophia's hand and pulled. Her hand came off with a sharp screeching sound and Sophia snarled. She swung at Eleanor with her other hand and caught the newborn in the head, making her stumble. The girl stood upright and kicked Sophia in the stomach. The girl curled around Elli's foot and grabbed it, angry.

Eleanor felt the pain before she realized what Sophia had done. Her teeth had sunk through Eleanor's diamond-like skin, and now she was on the ground. Sophia stood over her, rubbing the place her hand used to occupy, "Feeling alright, bitch?"

Eleanor noticed where Sophia was standing. She dove desperately at her and shoved the older vampire off the ledge, barely managing to stay on solid ground herself. When she looked down into the canyon, Sophia was gone.

When she stood up, Nick took her in his arms, "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't feel sorry for her. She had it coming."

"She's not dead."

"What?"

"I didn't kill her. A vampire isn't that easy to murder."

"And you know this...how?"

"I heard it. In her thoughts, as she fell. She wants us to know that _'she'll be back'_"

Nick buried his face in her hair, "Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?"

"Sometimes it isn't that easy to kill people you love. Or used to love, anyway."

"Eleanor-"

"Don't, Nick, just...don't. I don't want to hear it." She turned away from him, thoughts racing, "You said you'd tell me everything. Why not this?"

"I didn't...I just didn't want you to think that I only loved you because I didn't love her anymore." He said quietly.

"Why would I think that, you fool?" Eleanor demanded, "You could have just told me. This is something that I want to know, okay?"

"Alright." He nodded, "Can we...can we move on, now?"

"I suppose. But Nick," Eleanor paused, "If you ever decide to spring something like this on me again, don't do it after I meet someone from your past."

* * *

The boy stood over the two bodies. They were lying on the ground, necks broken. He had done what he had to. It was over.

"What are you doing here?" He whirled around. A young girl, about 14 years old, stood in the clearing. Her hair was golden-brown, and it was twisted high onto her head, "I asked you a question."

"I, um...I'm just...you see…" He was rendered speechless by her beauty. Her eyes were the color of leaves in summer.

"You were just...what?"

He was struggling with his own body. His mind didn't know what to say to her, this mortal beauty. Or was she?

"I was-" He paused, "What are you doing here?"

"My family owns this land. I can hardly say the same for you." It was then that she noticed the two bodies, "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She started to walk in a slow circle around him, "I can tell when you're lying. I can read it in your face. Don't lie."

"I don't know."

"You're lying again."

He muttered something under his breath, something not meant for her to hear. But somehow, she did, "Who are you?"

"My name's Rose. Rose Earlington. And you are?"

The boy cleared his throat, "I'm, ah...James."

"That's not your real name, I take it."

"No."

"You're hiding from someone."

"Yes."

"You can trust me."

"Alright," For some strange reason, he believed her, "I'm Elric."

Rose nodded, "Why are you here, and why did you kill my bodyguards?"

"A man sent me to kill them."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I never heard a name or saw his face."

"Very well. Come with me." She began walked towards the house. Elric followed, slowly, cautiously, "No one's going to hurt you...James."

Elric looked at her. She had called him James, not his real name. This meant she knew who he was and who he was hiding from. And, in knowing that, she must be trying to help, or she would have called the guards by the gates. What strange creatures women could be.

* * *

Sophia scowled up at the ledge from which she had fallen. That Eleanor had to die, there was no way around it. She had to go. Not just for Sophia's sake, but for Nicholas'. He had to be protected from her poisoned influence. No one was going to touch him, not Eleanor, no one. This was the only way to fix things.

She smoothed her violet dress and began walking down the valley. She was now dependant on the assassin and Cardahn to get that _boy_ to her. That's all he was. A boy, with one minor phase going on in his head. Something that could easily be taken care of. Someone even Cardahn could kill with ease. And that was saying something.

**Well then! That was fun! Something really drama-tic is going to happen in the next chapter, see if you can guess what it is.**

**And, yes, the assassin from Chapter Six is still here. I need a name for him.**

**Cardahn is one of those background characters who slowly but surely becomes important. I just don't know how.**

**Nileanor...what a tragic couple. Please check out the series of one-shots I'm doing for his and Sophia's past and then Sophia's future… I will post that soon, I promise. Please review and leave suggestions...I couldn't do this without my precious reviewers! Also, the next chapter will be awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I be having a contest on my website, a link is in my profile! Sorry this Chapter took so long to be revealed!**

"So?" Eleanor looked Nick in the eye.

"So...what?"

She slapped his arm lightly, "Where are we off to next?"

Nick shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"I think it does. I don't want to end up meeting someone else you know."

"I thought we agreed we would let that go."

"Well, I decided that I can't. Okay?"

He sighed, "Eleanor-"

"No. Just...no."

"Just let me-"

"You had a _long_ time to explain, Nick! So why didn't you?"

"I-"

"Because we happen to be _married_. Don't you think that I _might_ have wanted to know that you have some insane ex-girlfriend?"

"She's not just-"

"Then what is she to you?" Eleanor hissed. The air around them went quiet. So much tension was radiating off of both of them that she could almost see it.

"She is to me what I am to you."

"What?"

"She created me. I created you. And no, we're not married."

"Then why did she turn you into...into this?"

"I- She has a brother. She wanted me to kill him. And then she realized that I was her only friend and decided she could live without me. I had no choice in the matter."

"Has? As in he's still alive?"

"Yes. At least, last time I checked."

"Oh."

"Is that all my lovely little sister told you about me?" Nick turned quickly, just as a tall man strode onto the cliff ledge, "Hello, Nicholas. And I suppose that makes you Eleanor."

Eleanor nodded. She was in shock. This was Sophia's brother?

"My sister's told me so much about the pair of you. So...sappy." His face twisted into a grimace, "I never was the type for...love."

"What are you doing here, Kyro?" Nick demanded.

"Coming after you, obviously."

"Sophia sent you."

"Did you really just get that part? God, you have gotten stupid."

Eleanor cleared her throat, "Would anyone like to explain to me who this is?" She motioned at him.

"No." Kyro said irritably.

"Elli, this is Sophia's older brother, Kyro. As you can see, he's very..._rude_." Nick turned back to him, "You're not planning on killing us, or even taking us to Sophia for that matter."

"No," Kyro stepped closer to Eleanor, "I think I've found what I was looking for." He put a hand on her cheek, causing her to shudder, "Now, now, little bird."

"You're not going to take her. I won't allow it."

"And you're going to stop me...how, exactly? Unlike our lovely little Eleanor, you can't read minds."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"You _never_ noticed me, did you?"

"What? When?" Eleanor demanded.

"I was there when you left that town, and when you were talking to those animal eating fools. It was quite interesting to hear what's in your head, Nicholas _Bertellini_." Kyro turns toward the moon, "Well, it was lovely catching up after...goodness, how long has it been? A hundred years? _Two_ hundred? How the time flies." Before Nick could react, Kyro and Eleanor were gone.

He sank to the ground. How had he been so stupid? Kyro never went anywhere without Lia and Keri, his precious little guard dogs. Lia blocked his mental presence, which explained why they hadn't sensed him, and Keri had to be a mind reader, because Kyro himself wasn't. A fact that Nick knew all too well. He stood up. He had to find Eleanor.

He _couldn't_ lose her again.

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Rose asked from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Russia?" It came out like a question.

"You're lying."

"How do you know that?"

"Your voice. It's different when you lie." She appeared in the doorway, "So, where are you really from?"

Elric took a deep breath, "Italy."

Rose walked into the sitting room and sat on one of the chairs opposite him, "Was it nice?"

"I- I don't remember much."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen years."

"Liar."

"Eighty six."

"How is that possible?"

"It's a long story."

"I see. I'd love to hear it sometime."

"Where are your parents, Rose?"

"My parents are dead."

"Then who takes care of you?"

Rose turned to face the fire, "A friend of theirs. He visits sometimes, but otherwise I'm left alone with my servants."

"Oh."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay for awhile? I mean, we have more than enough rooms and I'd like some company." Her eyes trace Elric's face, taking in his features.

"I- I'd like that, yes." He shifted uncomfortably. Her gaze was penetrating.

"Very well. Regina can get you settled in your room, then." A young maid walked into the room and Rose stood up, "I'll see you later, James."

* * *

Sophia was seething. Where was that idiot, Cardahn? She had ordered him to come here over an hour ago. She needed his advice on what to do in this situation. And why was Kyro taking so long? It wasn't that hard to kidnap a newborn, especially with his powers. Idiot.

She turned to the mirror. Flawless white skin, dark eyes, ebony-colored hair. How was that Eleanor even beginning to compete with her in Nicholas' mind? It just didn't make sense.

But of course. It had never been a beauty contest for him.

So that meant that Eleanor had something she didn't. But what was it?

How had she known that she wanted Eleanor dead? Sophia had never said that loud, it had only been a...thought. Oh. Of course. A mind-reader.

How had she been so _blind_? She should have picked up on that!

Oh well. She probably had no idea how her power worked, anyway.

It was just another minor hurdle.

Sophia turned from her mirror. She was still going to win.

No matter who she had to kill.

**You like? Maybe? No? Yes? Please review! And go see the contest on my website!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, never mind. Contest is closed, bestie-in-chief guessed all of them spotlessly. This epic chapter is dedicated to xMiaCarax (a.k.a. Bestie-in-Chief.) Sorry this is so late. I had school and clubs and writer's block...**

"Let _go_ of me!" Eleanor growling, still attempting to get out of Kyro's grip. He sighed loudly and put his free hand over her mouth.

"Would you please be quiet? Seriously, just give me some peace for five seconds?"

"Well, maybe _I_ don't appreciate being kidnapped." Eleanor said, trying to bite his hand.

Kyro gave her a look that said, 'Shut up, or I will be forced to kill you.' And she heard that much, in his thoughts, before a strange force pushed her out and she couldn't see what he was thinking.

"What the-"

"Lia, you can stop now." Kyro glanced into the trees quickly, but his eyes were back on Eleanor before she knew it. And they repelling force was gone, "Now, _Eleanor_, what _are_ we going to do with you?"

* * *

"And this is the library." Regina opened the French doors into a large room that was literally filled with books. Elric looked around, eyes widening. Regina smiled at him, her eyes flirtatious, white teeth shining in the light.

"Thanks." He said, and turned to her, face becoming confused when he saw her expression, "Um. Can I help you?"

Regina blinked, "I think you can, James." She put a significant stress on his name, lips curling into a blood-red smirk.

Elric glanced to the side as Rose walked in, "Regina." She said, waving one hand at the girl, who turned and left, "Hello, James."

He nodded at her, "Rose."

She laughed, her voice like a bell in the quiet of the library, "You say that like I'm some princess."

A faint smile drifted across his lips as she watched him, "How are you settling in? Is Regina being a good guide?"

Elric nodded, "Yes, everything's...fine. Perfect, really."

"Liar." Rose said, eyes narrowing slightly.

He sighed, "She's bothering me."

"Meaning?"

"Sexual advances, flirting, you know, that kind of thing."

"Oh. I'll talk to her." Rose looked like she wanted to say more, but was cut off by a loud knock on the library doors, "Come in!" She called.

A tall man stepped in, followed by Regina, "I'm back." Rose smiled and ran to him, wrapping her thin arms around the stranger, who continued to watch Elric, "Who's this?"

"I'm James." Elric said smoothly, "Rose invited me to stay here after she found me in the woods." He explained this all calmly, not wanting to tell this man who he really was. And he doubted that Rose would.

The man's chin clenched, "Very well." He looked down at Rose, who had just pulled back from the hug. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, James, this is Eral, the friend of my parents I told you about. Eral, this is James." Her eyes flicked quickly between the pair of them, taking notice of the tension, "James, I trust you can find your way back to your room." He nodded and walked swiftly out of the library.

Upon reaching his room, he strode to the window and opened it. Watching the shadows carefully, he let out a sharp whistle, and three figures came out of the woods. After checking for Regina, he whispered, "Tell them he's here, but he won't be for long. According to Rose, he never stays more than three days at a time. But they'll stay together the entire time."

The tallest figure looked up at him sharply, crimson eyes glowing in the light of the moon, "If you're lying-"

"I'm not. How many times do I have to tell you that?" His voice was low, but Elric still checked to see if anyone had heard him.

"We're not trying to start an argument." One of the smaller figures ordered, his voice lighter than the other's, "Our masters do want him captured though, Elric, you of all people should understand that. You should also understand that should you betray us, we will have no problem bringing the girl as well. Perhaps she can provide a nice meal for one of the others."

"You're _not_ going to touch her." Elric's voice was deadly.

"And exactly how are you going to stop us?"

"He won't. I will." The trio's heads snapped to the side as another joined them. Elric sighed inwardly, but stiffened as he continued to watch the newcomer, "You will not touch Rose."

"Well, now we have no reason to. Elric has done his job." The smallest figure spoke this time, but this was not a man. Instead, her voice drifted through the air, sharp like a new knife, "Now we have to do ours."

"Good luck with that." the man said calmly. He turned and started to walk away, "Oh, and _Elric_? I'm trusting you to keep her safe. Don't you dare let anyone hurt her, or I will kill you."

"Assuming you're still alive." The tallest muttered, but Elric heard. And so did the man.

"That's enough." The girl said, her voice cold, "We've told you this multiple times. We don't give-"

"Second chances, I know, darling. And how many times have you told me this? I believe that last time we met, I almost killed you and told you to keep count, love."

She snarled. How was he blocking her? Was that brat, Lia, still around?

A single chuckle slipped from his mouth, "Right you are, she is here."

"What about your mind reader?"

"No, unfortunately, I had to kill her. Ah, what a shame. But I did find a new one, though she is quite stubborn and refuses to tell me what you're thinking about."

"I wonder why?" The tallest said sarcatically.

"Quiet!" Once more, the girl growled, but this time turned her glare on the tall figure, who collapsed in a heap, snarling in pain. She looked back at the man, "Get up." She ordered the one on the ground, who did so, "Now get him." The pair dove after him, but found themselves on the ground, paralyzed.

"How did you-"

"Ah, darling, if only you knew." He looked at her once more, "And don't forget, I _do_ have a shield."

Then he vanished into the night.

* * *

Sophia's hand whistled through the air and her fingers locked around Cardahn's throat, "Give me one reason not to kill you!" He went limp in her grasp, not knowing what to say, "What the _hell_ was that, Cardahn? I gave you _one_ job- a painfully easy job- and yet you, a six hundred and something year old vampire, can't do it."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Sophia, darling, you really mustn't waste your time on such trivial matters as incompetent servants."

She turned on the other person, "Do not talk to me that way."

His companion watched her with steady eyes, "Well," he offered, "You could just kill him and find someone else. I'm sure the you-know-who are more than willing to help you get your revenge."

"Don't you dare mention them here." Sophia snarled, "Get out of my house."

The companion nodded and slipped into the shadows surrounding the building.

"You shouldn't push away the people who can help you."

All he got was a snarl in return, before Sophia turned back to Cardahn, "I'm giving you one more chance to find her and kill her. Is that clear?"

"You know, _we_ don't let people have second chances."

"I thought I told you to shut up, _Alec_."

**Yay! I bet you all can guess who "the trio" was. I tried really hard not to mention their names, but I had to say my sexy beast's name once. Gawd, he's so gorgeous!**

**Once again, Contest=closed, Bestie-in-Chief won, and this chapter is dedicated to her and what I have taken to calling her "inner-self", Jane. *sighs in happiness***


	12. Chapter 12

**Aherm. I'm back. This chapter is long overdue, and this one is dedicated to tira123, who pretty much ordered me not to drop this fanfic. I appreciate it!**

Elric looked up from where he sat reading when a timid knock came at the door, "Come in" He said calmly. The door opened quietly and Rose stepped in, her face tear-stained, wearing the same dress as last night, "Rose? What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard, "It's...It's Eral. He's gone" Elric flinched when she said this, remembering last night.

He stood and walked to her, "I'm sure he's fine, Rose. He probably had some business to attend to"

Rose nodded, but the tears continued to run down her face, "But-but what if he's not fine? What if he gets killed? I'll be here alone"

"No. You'll have me. I will never leave you"

"Yes, you will. People always say that they'll never leave me, and all of them did. What makes you any different?"

"I Don't know. But I promise you, Rose, that I will never leave you, even in the most dire of situations. I swore to myself that I would protect you, and I make that same promise to you now"

Rose shook her head, "You will"

"Eral made me swear not to leave you"

"You saw him?"

"Last night, yes"

She nodded and turned away from him, a warning coming out of her mouth, "I'm going to warn you once, Elric. If you break the oath you made to him, he will not hesitate to kill you, and I can hardly protect you"

Nick looked around. This had been a mistake. Why would Kyro come here? This was possibly one of the most populated place in this stupid country.

"Excuse me?" A girl was standing in front of Nick, "Um, sorry, but you look lost. Can I help you find something? Or someone?"

Nick stared at her for a bit, "No. I'm sure he's not here"

"You never know" She shrugged, "I'm Tiana"

"Nice to meet you" He said, "I'm Nick"

Tiana did a quick curtsy, "Are you sure I can't help you find whoever you're looking for?"

"I suppose you could. He's about this tall," Nick indicated Kyro's height, "With dark hair, dark eyes, and he's very pale"

"Is he your brother?"

"What?"

"I only ask because he sounds like he looks quite a lot like you"

"Uh, no, I'm not related to him"

"Oh"

"Are you looking for anyone?"

Tiana blushed, "Yes. My friend told me to look for some girl"

"Perhaps I've seen her"

'maybe...I've never seen her, but he told me that she had pale skin, much like yourself, long, coppery hair, and russet colored eyes"

Suddenly it all came together in Nick's head, "You were lying. You have seen him"

Tiana blushed even deeper, her face a bright crimson, "Y-Yes. He told me not to tell you anything"

"You listen here, Tiana. You tell your friend that I'm looking for him, and tell him I want Eleanor back. He'll understand what you mean" Nick motioned for her to leave, and she did, scrambling into the crowd of people.

"Well, that was interesting" Nick turned, "You know, I just had to see what she would do"

"Kyro"

"Hello, Nicholas. And before you ask, I don't know where Eleanor is. The little-"

"Don't"

Kyro laughed, 'So I guess you Don't know where she is either"

"I would if you hadn't run off with her"

'speaking of running, remember those damn Italians from, oh, about a hundred and fifty years ago?"

Nick snorted, "You mean the old ones? With the," He shuddered slightly, "twins?"

"Yes. Those Italians. Which Italians did you think I was talking about?"

"Ah, let's see. My family?"

"That's right"

"What do you mean, you Don't know where Eleanor is?"

"Exactly that. She ran off"

"From you? How stupid are you, Kyro? You lost my wife, and you expect me to be alright with that?"

Kyro sighed, "Don't treat me like an idiot"

"Then explain to me exactly how she got away from you"

'she ran off when I wasn't paying attention"

Nick growled fiercely and swung his fist at Kyro, hitting him in the face. The arrogant fool didn't even try to duck.

"Nicholas, just listen"

"To what? Your story about how you lost my wife?"

"There's no use moaning about it now! They want her, and if they find her, they will kill her"

"Well, why didn't you mention that before?"

"Because I knew it would just set you off!"

"Damn right"

"Tell me, Nicholas, where's your father nowadays?"

"Back in England. Why?"

Kyro snorted, "Why would he be there?"

"Uh, because he lives there?"

Kyro grinned, "How stupid are you, Nick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that"

"What do you mean, 'Why would he be there'? Is there a reason he shouldn't-" Kyro grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him into a dark alley.

"Keep your voice down, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, Kyro!"

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm looking for my wife, thank you very much"

"Well, she's not here"

"How do you know?"

"I think I would know if the one person who has ever escaped me was in the same city"

"One person, my ass. What about Sophia and me?"

"Oh, yes, dear brother, what about us?" The two men whirled as Sophia strode out of the shadows, "Kyro. How lovely it is to see you losing my prisoner"

"Sophia" Kyro nodded to her, "How strange to see my fragile little sister alone"

"She's not alone"

Kyro's eyes narrowed and Nick growled, "Jane" Nick's voice was sharp, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as our dear friend Kyro knows, I'm here to take him back to Italy"

"Why is the human here? Or should I say, humans?" Nick motioned to the two figures beside Jane.

"Ah. You plan to use her as leverage. I see"

Jane's eyes narrowed, "I plan to do no such thing"

"You're lying"

"Am I?"

Sophia's voice interrupted them, "Why are we standing here talking?"

"Quiet!" Jane ordered, "Nicholas. How nice to see you again. The master's are most interested in you, having escaped them for so long"

Nick smiled, "Yes, well, I Don't fancy meeting my executioners before my time here is done"

"Your time has long since passed"

"Is that so? Because, well, I Don't seem to be dead right now, so clearly It's not"

"Don't talk to me that way"

"Why did you bring the humans, Jane?" Kyro demanded.

"Human" Nick corrected.

"What?"

"There's only one human. I don't know what he is" Nick motioned to the taller of the two figures, "Not a human, not a vampire"

"Oh, have I not introduced our guests? This is Elric," She motioned to the boy beside her, "And this is Rose" The girl squeaked quietly when Jane said her name and Kyro flinched, "And you already know Sophia."

"Damn right." Nick muttered.

Jane smiled slightly, 'sophia, you requested that we leave him unharmed for a while so you may speak with him. Go ahead."

Sophia stepped forward and led Nick further into the alley.

"What's this about, Sophia?"

"Nicholas. I've been...thinking, and I've decided that if you want Eleanor, and not me, I accept that. I just want you to know that I've found somewhere I'd rather"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I- one of the Guard."

"Who?"

He could feel the embarrassment rolling off her in waves, and knew that if she could still blush, she would.

"You don't have to tell me."

She bit her lip, "Thank you, Nicholas, for everything." She threw her arms around him. Quickly, before he realized what she had done, he felt something in his palm. He slid it into his coat.

Sophia released him and walked back to the others, giving him one last glance. As Jane grabbed Kyro, the boy Elric went after him. He looked at Sophia. She mouth one word to him before vanishing with Jane, Kyro, and Rose.

_Run._

And so he did.

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! Hope you like, please review! Also, I want to start a new Twilight fanfiction, but I need ideas. Maybe I"ll do a crossover of Nileanor in another book...fun.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I am bored, and hyped up on sugar, so here goes nothing!**

He ran until he could run no more, until he got so bored of his surroundings that he stopped. And waited. Waited for the sound of the Elric, crashing through the trees. But there was only silence.

Nick took a deep breath and reached into his coat, pulling out the note that Sophia had given him. He unfolded it carefully,

_Nicholas,_

_They will kill me when they found out that I did this. No one can protect me now. Don't bother coming after me. Just find Eleanor, before they do. I know that they are not in possession of her._

_I don't know exactly where she is, but I can give you the general location. She's across the ocean, in Italy. How the Volturi have not yet found her, I don't know._

_Nicholas, do not take this lightly. If they find you, or her, or both, they will kill you._

_Sophia._

Nick sighed. Of course she was in Italy. Well, there was no way he could just stand here and do nothing.

"But there's no way you can go charging in alone."

Nick turned, "Keri? What are you do- I thought Kyro _killed_ you."

"I know. That's what you were supposed to think."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kyro wants me to help you get Eleanor back. He and Sophia have been in on this since Sophia found out about her."

Nick nodded, "Are you going to help me?"

"Yes."

"Why do I not trust you?"

"Because I used to work for your enemies?"

"Good point."

Keri nodded, "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes."

The pair vanished into the darkness, off to find the one thing that mattered to Nick.

Eleanor blinked. They were back. And this time, there was someone new with them. Upon closer examination, Eleanor saw his face. She gulped. Kyro. And next to him was that sad excuse for a vampire, Sophia. This was bad. What was going on? Had the Dark-Cloaks caught Nick?

The human. She could smell it from here. A girl.

There was someone next to Sophia. A man. But he wasn't human.

Eleanor whirled when she heard someone land on the roof behind her.

"What are you doing here?" The girl demanded.

"Keri? I thought-"

"Shhhh!" The girl shushed her. She motioned with hand for Eleanor to come closer, "Don't ask questions. Come with me." She turned and vanished off the side of the roof. Eleanor started to follow, but froze when she saw a figure appear next to Keri and grab her, "You weren't supposed to come back, _Keri_." He got a good grip on her head. The smaller vampire didn't even try to resist. With one tug, and a sharp screeching sound, Keri's head came off.

"I know you're up there." He said, "Don't even try to run."

Eleanor bit her lip.

"Good girl. Come down here."

She walked to the edge and stepped off, landing in front of him.

"You're very lucky that the Master's want you alive." He grabbed her arm.

"No!" Eleanor looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"Nick?"

The man holding her smiled smugly, "You're too late."

"Let go of her!"

"I don't think I will."

Nick snarled and charged. Another man appeared behind him and Nick froze. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

The man dragged Eleanor away. She continued to watch Nick, "I will get you back, Eleanor. I will find you again."

**End of Part One**


End file.
